A Chance Encounter
by Untouchable Queen
Summary: This is the story of a chance encounter by one former copy-ninja and a spunky little girl who will not only change Konoha Village but his life as well. Hope you like my first ever fanfiction guys!
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, I'm the Untouchable Queen here to bring you my first ever fanfiction. Wow, super nervous! Um, I've never written an intro before so I'm going to keep it short and sweet. I own nothing, the majority of these characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto of Naruto and Dall-Young Lim of Freezing. This isn't a crossover I just like these two characters from Freezing. So with that being said enjoy!

" _ **Talking"**_

[inner thoughts]

Prequel:

In the distance forest of the five great nations lived a nomadic tribe that has pledged no loyalty to any village hidden or otherwise. There only loyalty is to help those in need and to live in harmony with nature. Among such people is a young woman who recently joined the nomads several months ago. A true beauty among her people, long wavy black hair, pinkish white skin, but her most stunning feature was the tattoo under her right eye. A strange marking that some say orientates back to the original creator of charka-Kaguya Ootsutsuki. Her name was Lana Linchen, but our story doesn't start with her but another, her most precious passion, a child no older than five, her daughter Rana Linchen. Who will cross paths with one former kage, known throughout the world as the copy-ninja, 6th Hokage Kakashi Hatatke.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone, I'm the Untouchable Queen here to bring you my first ever fanfiction. Wow, super nervous! Um, I've never written an intro before so I'm going to keep it short and sweet. I own nothing, the majority of these characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto of Naruto and Dall-Young Lim of Freezing. This isn't a crossover I just like these two characters from Freezing. So with that being said enjoy!

"Talking"

[inner thoughts]

Chapter 1

 _ **Rana…Rana where are you?,**_ called an exasperated mother named Lana. _**Rana its's time to go we have to keep moving.**_ [Honestly where is that girl?]

Lana Linchen one of the members assigned to gather water and supplies was exhausted, not from foraging, but from looking for her way word daughter.

 _ **Honestly how does someone that small have that much energy? Haha you truly are my daughter.**_

With that thought sadness moved across her face, at only 28 Lana had seen what the world was capable of. She unlike her daughter knew what the harsh world was capable of and she did not want that for her daughter. Shaking her head

 _ **No I will not let what happened to me happen to her.**_ Her eyes harden like a war vet, an ominous aura radiated around her.

Meanwhile deep in the forest, a little girl with a fur covered collar jacket and fur covered boots was tracking through the forest with a look of determination in her eyes

 _[Today I'll find a panda lily before we leave, mama will be so impressed that she will let me go hunting like the other adults],_ she nodded her side braid pony tai bouncing around as she ran.

Running through the snow covered forest she followed the stream just like her mother and the elder's of the tribe told the youngest to do, if they ever got lost. Running faster then most children her age, Rana honed in on the river knowing that Panda lilies like to grow in the cracks of rocks near water. After running for about an hour Rana spotted her treasure, 4 lilies were sticking out of a boulder near the river. Its black spots almost obscured by the falling snow.

 _ **There-you-are,**_ she breathed heavily.

Making sure the coast was clear, Rana climbed the boulder, but unfortunately the buildup of snow and ice made it difficult to climb.

 _ **Ahhh come on! What is wrong with you, you stupid rock? I just want the flowers why do you have to make it so hard?,**_ the tiny 5 year old yelled

After a good bit of yelling, Rana stood tall, staring her opponent square in its gray face.

 _[Breath in, breath out. Remember what you saw those superheroes do Rana]._

Relaxing her body Rana made strange signs with her hands, just as she had seen those flying people do.

 _[Focus Rana look within and pull out]_

A strange force of energy released itself from Rana into her hands and feet making her giggle with at the tingly sensation. Opening her eyes Rana climbed the boulder with ease, slipping every once in awhile but finally making it to the top.

 _ **Yessss! I'm the best, that's right me!**_ , she shouted throwing her hands up in victory.

 _ **Rana Linchen what in the world are you doing?!,**_ yelled a very angry woman who was the exact copy of the dancing toddler.

 _ **Uh oh…Hi mom. Look what I found, aren't I great.**_

But there was no amusement in her mother's face.

 _ **Get…down…now!**_ She yelled

Seeing the anger and killing intent in her mother Rana started to climb down. No longer having control of her energy, Rana slipped off the rock!

 _ **Rana!**_

Into the icy river, Rana fell _**Mama,**_ cough, cough, _**Mama, help me!**_

 _ **Rana I'm coming keep your head up.**_

Jumping into the ice river after her Lana swam as fast as one can in deathly cold water. Seeing the panda lilies tight in her daughters hand, Lana tried to get to Rana only to be blocked by the rushing current of ice and snow

 _ **Mama…Mama!,**_ she cried making her way down the river over a waterfall.

With one last ounce of strength, Lana tried to reach for her only to see her fall down the edge of the waterfall.

 _ **Ranaaaaaaaaaa!**_

Lana could only watch in anguish as her daughter disappeared before her eyes.

Well what do you guys think, please be gentle this is my first time. **Blushing** I know my grammar and over use of commons sucks ass, so helpful spell check is always nice. But remember I only responded to **HELPFUL CRITISIM!**

So hit that button and comment, Thanks till next time.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys the train keeps on trucking, here's the next chapter! Majority of characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto, god please let Boruto be good ;p and Dall-Young Lim from Freezing. Seriously you guys should check that series out. Now enjoy the show.

" _ **Talking"**_

[inner thoughts]

The leaves that fall bring new life to the buds that bloom after them. This was Konoha, the village of the dancing leaves, spring was a bloom in this spacious village and no one was enjoying the new season more than former Hokage, Kakashi Hatake.

 _ **Hmmmm, Ma, nothing like a cup of tea to bring in a new season.**_

Unfortunately for the former kage, tranquility never seems to last long for him.

 _ **Yo, Kakashi my eternal rival, don't just sit there letting your youth pass by. You must embrace the day!**_

Kakashi could do nothing but raise an eyebrow to his oldest friend, _**Seriously Guy its barely noon where does that energy come from?**_

Kakashi could only sigh at his friend even after the 4th Great War and being permanently bound to a wheelchair due to his shattered leg, Might Gai still had the energy of a shinobi half his age.

 _ **Please I sit down all the time my blood burns for excitement, come Kakashi lets race to the tower and back!**_

 _ **No I'm good, once you retire from being Hokage going back to the Tower is not something I want to do. Besides its my day off an I want to take in the new buds of the trees,**_ Kakashi eye smiled while sipping his tea

The masked kage looked around admiring how the village had changed since he step down and Naruto took over. The village had flourished and Kakashi could only think that Obito, Rin, and Sensei would be proud of the changes.

 _ **Lord Hatake!**_

 _ **Hm?**_

 _ **My Lord please come quickly there's an emergency!**_

 _ **What's wrong?**_ Kakashi could only stare at the random shinobi

 _ **There's a child in the river bed, on the south side and it doesn't look good!**_

 _ **Go find some medical ninja and have them meet us at the river. Gai come with me just in case we have to move the child.**_

 _ **Yosh!**_

Kakashi and Gai sped to the south river bed, _**Lord Kakashi, Guy-sama over here!**_

Kakashi and Gai came upon the scene to shocked faces. Covered in several flak jackets was a little girl. Her hair was matted to her face and her skin was a ghostly pale color, the tips of her fingers and lips blue like the water she was pulled out from. Fearing that it was already too late for her, the former kage looked around the people who were there.

 _ **Who found her?**_ Kakashi asked

 _ **We did Lord 6**_ _ **th**_ _ **.**_ Three academy children spoke up.

 _ **Wwwe were playing hide and seek when Jinga screamed. We thought he was just trying to scare us from coming out of our hiding spots, but he kept on screaming.**_ Cried the boy.

Kakashi could tell the kids had never seen a dead body, _**Don't worry you did the right thing by finding help and trusting your friend. You will make fine shinobi someday.**_

Those words of encouragement brightened up the school kids.

 _ **Is she going to be okay?**_ Asked the girl of the group

 _ **I'm not sure but we will do all that we can. Gai why don't you take these kids back to the village.**_

 _ **Yeah. Ok kids who wants to race to see who can make it back to the village first!**_

 _ **We Do!**_

 _ **On your mark, get set, GO!**_

Kakashi could only smile, thankful for Gai to be the distraction the kids need. Turning back to the issue at hand Kakashi walked closer to the small child.

[What happened to you], he whispered.

Crouching down to the child, Kakashi felt her pulse and breathing; there was still a flicker of flame still in her!

 _ **Ata girl, cling on to the fire. I'll take her myself its faster, use your cell and have the hospital know I'm coming,**_ Kakashi ordered.

 _ **Yes Lord 6**_ _ **th**_ _ **,**_ shouted a random shinobi

[Come on princess let's get you all better]. Kakashi sped through the forest at break neck pace, leaving his fellow shinobi behind. The hospital was in the far-right center of the Hokage mountain. After the attack against Pein it was agreed that the hospital should be closer for convince. Rushing in the door, _**Lord 6**_ _ **th**_ _ **we've been waiting for you.**_

Head medical staff Sakura Uchiha rushed to the child placing her onto the stretcher.

 _ **She barely breathing, my guess is that she was in the water for 6 maybe 7 hours. She has a contusion on her right temple, pupils not responding to light. Lets get her to room 1 NOW!,**_ Sakura shouted.

Kakashi could not help but smile at how far his pupil had come,

 _ **She's in good hands, I'll let you know when were done.**_

 _ **Thank you, Sakura,**_ Kakashi eye smiled.

[Boy what a day], he thought

 _ **Kakashi how is she?**_

Kakashi turned to see Gai wheel next to him.

 _ **She's in Sakura's care now,**_ he stated solemnly

 _ **Well there's nothing to worry about not with Sakura-chan to look after her,**_ Gai gave a thumb up to him

 _ **Your right, but what I want to know is were did she come from?**_

 _ **Your right I just caught a glimpse, but her clothes were defiantly foreign.**_

 _ **Sigh, come on Kakashi let's get a drink.**_

And end for now! Wow three chapters in, I hope to hear from you guys soon. Don't forget to hit that button and review. Remember I only listen to HELPFUL FEEDBACK! Love you guys, till next time! __


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys sorry for the slow update here's the next chapter! Enjoy! Majority of characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Dall-Young Lim from Freezing. Seriously you guys should check that series out. Now enjoy the show.

" _ **Talking"**_

[inner thoughts]

Several hours later...

[Mama. Mama. Where are you? Can you hear me? I'm sorry, I'm sorry...]

 _ **Intercranial movement stable, brain waves active, she's moving her eyes. Hey can you hear me, wake up sweet heart.**_

Eyes squatting open, two obsidian orbs open to stare at emerald colored eyes

 _ **Hey can you hear me? Blink once for yes and two for no.**_

One blink.

 _ **Good, my name is Sakura Uchiha. I'm a medic, do you know where you are?**_

Blink Blink.

 _ **You are in Konoha, do you know how you got here?**_

Blink

 _ **Don't worry once you rest we can talk more, just rest for now.**_

Blink, her eyes shut again.

 _ **Excuse me, more BBQ please! Oh and two more rounds!**_

 _ **Coming right up**_

 _ **Come on Kakashi eat up don't let the youth of this delicious food go to wast.**_ Gai drunkenly said.

 _ **Maa, maa, I'm eating, I'm eating. I just can't get that little girl out of my head.**_ The ex-kage sighed. As the former Hokage he was especially weak to kids. They were the heart of the village and like wise the Innocent casualty of adult issues.

 _ **Just were did she come from and why was she in the water?**_

 _ **Come now Kakashi, you'll find all that later once we get word form the hospital. She's in good hands I'm telling you, you nurtured a wonderful student full of youth. Trust Sakura, Lord 6th**_ Gai thumbs up his rival.

Sweat drop, _**Seriously Gai stop with the Lord 6th, I"m not the Hokage anymore. Hell I didn't like it when I was kage.**_ Sigh, **_your right I trust Sakura and I'll drop the issue,_** he smiled.

 _ **Finally! So word around town is that your getting married care to comment.**_ Gai's eyes sparkled with curiosity.

Pfffffftttt, cough, cough: _**WHAT!**_

 _ **Yeah its all over the village, the former kage, anbu, copy-ninja Kakashi Hatake is to be formally arranged for marriage.**_

 _ **OMG there is nothing like that happening. I had one dinner with the Fire Lord and his sister.**_

 _ **So your not getting hitched?**_

 _ **No, my friend. If I was I'm pretty sure I'd tell you or at least loud mouth Naruto. God help the man but he was never one to keep a secret. Ha that's mean don't tell him I said that.**_

 _ **Hahaha, so if your not getting hitched were the rumor come from? I mean I've been hearing that a bunch of important people in the Fire Nation who want to preserve the Hatake bloodline.**_

Sigh, _**I'm the only one in my line who became Hokage its not as if me having a child would produce another one. I'm fine I don't need a bloodline to prove I have a family. I have my friends, my students and the village. What more could one man ask for,**_ Kakashi eye smiled.

 _ **Kakashi, don't let the fire down my friend. That is why you are my eternal rival,**_ Guy cried.

 _ **Ok, ok, stop people are staring,**_ shaking his head

 _ **Lord 6th**_ a random medic shinobi appeared

 _ **Yes**_

 _ **Please come to the hospital sir, the girl is awake.**_

 _ **Go! I got the bill.**_

 _ **Thank you.**_ Kakashi body-flickered out of the restaurant.

 _ **Kakashi-sensei, over here,**_ called Sakura.

 _ **Sakura how is she?**_

 _ **She was hypothermic, has fluid in the lungs and a head contusion, but she's a fighter non-the-less. She can't talk from the hoarseness of her throat but she can respond.**_

 _ **Thanks. What room?**_

 _ **#205 on the second floor.**_

Kakashi strolled through the double doors leading to the children's ward. Sakura made it her life's mission to establish a children's center were kids can talk about the emotional turmoil from the 4th war hoping to never have another child go through the emotional struggles her teammates had went through. Reaching the number, Kakashi opened the door to see the girl looking out the window. She was tiny compared to the IV's and machines hooked around her. The tiny child turned when the door open. Kakashi could only take a breath, the obsidian orbs staring back at him held such emotion like a tidal wave. Straightening up Kakashi strolled into her room.

 _ **Hi. I'm Kakashi Hatake, I brought you here. How are you feeling?**_

The smile child could only stare at the silvered haired ninja.

 _ **Ah,ha,ma,**_ she looked down.

 _ **Hey I have an idea. Can you write?**_

She nodded yes

 _ **I have some paper and pencil why don't you write and tell me about yourself.**_

Her eyes lite up at the idea. Setting the paper and pencil in front of her, the child began to write, _**My name is Rana and I am 5 years old.**_

 _ **Rana huh, that's a pretty name.**_ Rana blushed at the compliment.

 _ **Where do you live Rana?**_

Scratching her head, _**in the forest.**_

 _ **No, Rana what is the name of your town? Do you know that?**_

Looking perplex Rana wrote back, _**I don't live in a village, I live with mama and the elders.**_

Still not processing what she was saying Kakashi moved on.

 _ **Ok, what's your mothers name?**_

 _ **Mama**_

 _ **No her name**_

 _ **Mama is mama,**_ Rana pouted.

 _ **Okay kid lets move on. How about do you remember were you were last, before you woke up in the hospital.**_

Tap, tap, _**I was in the woods looking for a flower. Its snowing in the woods. Mama comes...**_ drip, drip.

Kakashi stares as the tiny Rana starts to cry.

 _ **Mama, mama,**_ Rana hoarsely cried out.

 _ **Shush, shush, its okay. I'm here. Will find your mother.**_ Kakashi rocked her back and forth.

Knock, knock, Sakura poked her head into 205 to see how the patient was doing. Stopping in her tracks, Sakura could only gush inside at the site before her. Lying between her sensei's arms, the tiny child snuggled closer to Kakashi as they both lye on the bed. The only sounds were their even snores.

 _ **Sensei, sensei,**_ Sakura shock her teacher lightly.

 _ **Hm? Sakura? Hey,**_ getting ready to move

 _ **No, no, no don't move I just wanted to check in on her. Did she tell you anything.**_

 _ **Yeah her name is Rana and she's 5. As far as where she came from its from a mountain area, possible nomads. From the current of the stream, she's from the north.**_

 _ **Mm,**_ smiling, Sakura looked at her sensei.

 _ **Shes grown attached to you hasn't she.**_

 _ **Well she's not such a bad kid. Is it all right that I stick with her for a little longer? You know so she doesn't get scared in the morning.**_

 _ **Of course, I'll see you in the morning. I'm going to report this to Naruto.**_

 _ **Ah.**_

Sakura inched toward the door turning around just in time to see Rana snuggle even closer to Kakashi. Looking at the heart felt scene, Sakura wished that some day her former teacher will have happiness soon.

Ok guys WOW I think that's the longest chapter I've written so far. I hop you guys like it. Give me a comment and hit the fav button to keep up to date on this story. Thanks for sticking with me, my followers. Till next time, bye!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys back at again with a new chapter! Enjoy! Majority of characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Dall-Young Lim from Freezing. Seriously you guys should check that series out. Now enjoy the show.

" _ **Talking"**_

[inner thoughts]

Looking out into the night sky the 7th Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki stared into the dark abyss in wonder. It was 10:30pm and the current Hokage felt proud that he was making good on time to head home.

[Mmm, I wonder what Hinata made for dinner?]

KNOCK KNOCK

 _ **Come in.**_

 _ **Lord Hokage, sorry for the late-night arrival.**_

 _ **Sakura-chan when it's this late just call me Naruto. Honestly between you and Sasuke-teme,**_ Naruto pouted.

 _ **Sorry, sorry Na-ru-to.**_

 _ **That's better! Now what can I do for you,**_ he grinned.

 _ **I'm just here to deliver my report from the hospital. You know about the little girl in the river.**_

 _ **Oh yeah, how is she? Did she make it?**_ Naruto asked, concerned etched over his face. As the Hokage Naruto had the responsibility of looking out for the entire village, but children were his greatest weakness.

 _ **Don't worry she's fine, little tyke pulled through.**_

 _ **Yes! Thank goodness.**_

 _ **Hey its me here, Shannrao!-**_ Sakura pouted thinking her old teammate didn't trust her abilities.

 _ **NO, NO,NO, I never doubted you Sakura-chan, but from what I heard dattebayo.-**_ casting his eyes downward.

Sighing, _**well in any case here's the report.**_

 _ **Thanks.**_

 _ **BTW you'll never guess whose attached to her already?**_

 _ **Who?**_

Grinning from ear to ear- _ **Kakashi-sensei!**_

 _ **What?-**_ Naruto raised an eyebrow.

 _ **Yeah you should have seen it, I walked in to check up on her one last time and she was snuggled up against him like she was his own child. So cute!**_

 _ **Ah man, I wanted to see-**_ whined the 7th

 _ **Hehe, here you go.**_ -Sakura raised up her cellphone.

 _ **Oh, you must send this to me.**_

 _ **As you wish Hokage-sama.**_

 _ **Hahaha I can't wait to show this to everyone.**_

 _ **Well I'm out of here**_

 _ **Hold up, I'll walk with you. I can get to this tomorrow.**_

 _ **You sure? Won't Shikamaru be mad?**_

 _ **Hey don't worry about him, he's use to it by now and I made a promise to Boruto to see my family off in the mornings dattebayo.**_

 _ **Ok let's go.**_

Walking down the quiet streets of Konoha Naruto and Sakura walked in silence.

 _ **So, how's the family been Naruto?**_

 _ **Were good, Hima-chan is growing up like a beautiful flower, her team has an assignment coming up. Hinata is great just as beautiful as ever, I love that she's letting her hair grow out again. As for Nowaki…well he's a handful that's for sure.**_ Seeing how downcast her old teammate was getting about Nowaki, Sakura changed the subject.

 _ **So, has Boruto sent you any letters?**_

 _ **No! That son of mine hasn't even made a phone call, honestly, I don't know where he got this rebellious strike? Huh? Sakura-chan why'd you stop?**_

Sakura could only give Naruto that face that screams, SERIOUSLY?

 _ **Oh, come on, I wasn't that bad-**_ yelled Naruto.

 _ **Whatever you say Hokage-sama.**_ She continued to walking.

 _ **Speaking of letters has Sasuke sent you anything?**_

 _ **No, but I'm not worried. I just can't wait to see the look on his face when he gets home. He's going to be so surprised!**_

 _ **Hehe**_

 _ **Well here's my stop.**_

 _ **Okay tell Sarada I'll see her for training in the afternoon.**_

 _ **Ok goodnight, Hok…I mean Naruto.**_

 _ **Yea night.**_ Walking for another 20 minutes the 7th Hokage made it home.

 _ **I'm home-**_ called Naruto.

 _ **Darling welcome home.**_

Smiling at the present before him, Naruto couldn't do anything but stare at the beauty.

 _ **I'm back Hinata. Where's Hima and Nowaki?**_

 _ **Himawari is having a sleepover with her teammates.**_

 _ **Grr, I don't like. Boys and girls should not be in each other's rooms at that age.**_

 _ **Come now darling.**_

 _ **And where is Nowaki? How's he been?**_

 _ **He's in his room sleeping.**_

 _ **Still not talking huh?**_

 _ **No and the doctors say there's nothing wrong with him mentally, but emotionally I don't know? -**_ Hinata cast her eyes downward.

 _ **Well I'm going to peak in on him and then you and I need to hit the bed. Its been to long since I've had your body heat Mrs. Uz-u-ma-ki-**_ Naruto whispered in her ear.

 _ **Nanaruto please your impossible.**_

 _ **Yea on it!**_ Walking up the stairs Naruto went into the 1st door on the right. Staring at the name plate, Naruto eased the door open to see covers pulled up on a small figure. Arms splashed over the side of the twin bed, Naruto kneeled next to the small figure and smiled. There sleeping in complete content was Naruto's youngest child Nowaki Uzumaki. True to the Uzumaki line his son's hair was a deep fire red with a small ahoge sticking out of the top of his head. Taking his complexion from his mother, his son also had stunning lavender eyes, and just like his older children the trade mark whisker lines adored his cheeks.

[Wow son that face, what kind of dream are you having] Kissing his forehead Naruto left his room.

[Sigh, I wish you'd talk to me son so I can help you] Naruto thought while walking to his room.

Meanwhile in the Uchiha residents….

Sakura Uchiha walked into her home- _ **I'm home.**_

 _ **Mama welcome back-**_ said a sleepy hair of black.

Smiling at her greeter- _ **Now what are you still doing up?**_

 _ **Waiting for you, I missed you.**_

 _ **I missed you too-**_ cooed Sakura.

Sakura could only smile with love gazing at a pair of dark jade colored eyes. Darker than hers Sakura knew that other than the eye color everything else screamed Sasuke. Her little gift to Sasuke when he returns, Sukiyoshi Uchiha was the newest member to the Uchiha clan. Even his hair resembled Sasuke from his younger days, expect his hair featured out only a little at the back and his hair was parted in the middle.

 _ **Mama hug-**_ scoping him up Sakura gave him a tight squeeze. He was the only one in the family not bothered by her strength when it came to affection. Sukiyoshi enjoyed it.

 _ **Where's your sister.**_

 _ **Sleeping I was with her till I heard you come in. Can I sleep in your room tonight?**_

 _ **Now son you need to learn to sleep in your own bed your getting bigger.**_

Making his eyes wider than saucers for the best puppy dog look. Eyes staring to water- _ **But-I-love-you.**_

That did it, _**sure but only for tonight.**_

 _ **Okay!**_

[Why am I weak to Uchiha] Sakura thought.

 _ **Mama your home.**_

Turning toward the noise- _ **Yes, I'm back Sarada you should be asleep, you have training tomorrow with Lord 7**_ _ **th**_ _ **.**_

Gazing at her 15-year-old daughter, Sarada was in her opinion the embodiment of beauty. Long black hair that went to the middle of her back and dark midnight eyes. Sarada was the definition of Sasuke if he was a girl.

 _ **Just wanted to see you, gnight-**_ Sarada turned around and went back to her room.

Sakura laughed to herself, both of her children were just like Sasuke wanting to be acknowledge when she was present. It warmed her heart.

 _ **Mama what's so funny?**_

 _ **Nothing son lets go to bed.**_

As the citizens of Konoha slept in peaceful bliss, little did either of these three children know that destiny had big plans for them soon.

End chapter

Wow my fingers are tried. I'm not use to writing like this anymore, it's been a few years since I left college. Anyway, I hope you like my OCs Nowaki and Sukiyoshi. If you want to get an idea of what they look like go to tumblr. I had to look through a lot of pages to get a visual of how a I wanted them to be. Anyway, thanks for sticking with me and I want to give a shout out to three people who have fav this story:

 **Gunnousai**

 **KirikaAndo**

 **winston11355**

Thank you again for keeping up with this story. Again, guys share a comment with me let me know how you feel about this story so far. See you later.


	6. Chapter 6

Wow guys another chapter can you believe it! Ha see what I did there, believe it, Naruto, haha {crows in the background} Enjoy! Majority of characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Dall-Young Lim from Freezing. Now enjoy the show.

" _ **Talking"**_

[inner thoughts]

Several Weeks Later…..

 _ **Ma, ma aren't we looking spirited today Rana.**_

 _ **Hi Kakashi you came to see me again!-**_ Rana smiled brightly at the door.

Kakashi eyed smiled at her. It had been 6 weeks since Rana came to Konoha, given that her appearance wasn't great to start off, she had made remarkable recover since then.

 _ **Ne, ne, Kakashi.**_

 _ **Hm?**_

 _ **Your staring at me again, what's wrong?**_

 _ **Nothing just thinking. And what do you mean again I see you every day.**_

 _ **Hehe, I just like seeing you-**_ Rana grinned from ear-to-ear.

 _ **In any case I heard you're getting out today are you excited?**_

Looking down Rana spoke in a quiet voice, _**but mama isn't here to take me home-**_ she started to sniff.

 _ **That's what I'm here to tell you.**_

 _ **You found mama!-**_ Rana looked up in hope.

 _ **No not yet but, if you don't mind how about coming to stay with me. That way you and I both can try to find her.**_

Rana stared at Kakashi.

[Oh no, maybe I shouldn't have suggested this]-Kakashi was sweating bullets on the back of his head.

 _ **Look I'm sorry let's just fo…..-**_ BOOM. Kakashi was knocked to the floor.

Catching his breath- _ **Rana, child, give this jiji a break I'm not so young anymore.**_ Kakashi felt something warm on his chest.

 _ **Rana?**_

 _ **You mean it-**_ her body trembling. _**I can stay with you.**_

Kakashi's breath was cough in his throat. With tear stricken eyes Rana looked at Kakashi with hope in her eyes.

 _ **A course child. If you don't mind living with an old man-**_ he smiled

 _ **Yes and you're not old, your warm-**_ Rana hugged him, rubbing her face into his chest.

Kakashi could only stare at the little wonder. _**Well in any case we'll have to get you discharged first, then go shopping. Needless to say I have no idea what a little girl needs so you'll have to help me.**_

 _ **Okay, hehe this is going to be fun. I can't wait to tell mama.**_

 _ **Well we have to find her first and with you out of the hospital it'll be much easier. Now you stay in your room and I'll get the papers for your discharge.**_

 _ **Hai!**_

Turning toward the door Kakashi was stop by a small thug to his pants- _ **Hmm?**_

 _ **You'll come back won't you?-**_ Rana looked down shyly.

Smiling, Kakashi kneeled down- _ **a course I'll comeback, pinky swear.**_

 _ **Pinky swear?**_

 _ **It's a promise ritual, anyone who breaks a pinky promise has to swallow a thousand needles.**_

 _ **Hehe that's gross. Okay pinky promise you'll come right back.**_

TOGETHER- _ **Cross my heart, hope to die, stick a needle in my eye.**_

 _ **There now the promise is sealed.**_

 _ **Hehe, okay see you soon-**_ Rana held up her pinky as did Kakashi.

 _ **See you soon.**_ Making his way to the admissions office Kakashi chuckled to himself, [Ma when was the last time I did that], shaking his head.

 _ **Kakashi-sensei! What are you laughing at?**_

Turning Kakashi came face-to-face with Sakura.

 _ **Are you ok in there-**_ knocking on his forehead.

 _ **Ah yes, yes, just thinking-**_ straightening up- _ **What can I do you for Sakura.**_

 _ **Well I came to give you these. Rana's discharge forms, I figure it was easier for me to give it to you than walking around the hospital.**_

 _ **Thanks, you're an angle.**_

 _ **So, ready to be a daddy?!-**_ Sakura smirked.

 _ **What! No, I'm not her parent. I'm just looking out for her till we find her mother. Come on Sakura, me, no way that ship has sailed.**_

Sakura had never seen her sensei so flustered and she loved it.

 _ **Stop smirking at me Sakura! You may have monster strength, but I'm still your teacher young lady-**_ Kakashi ordered

 _ **Okay, okay. But it's hard to take an order form you with your cheeks all poked out, hehe.**_

 _ **Well anyway do you have everything you need for her?**_

Scratching the back of his head- _ **Well no, were going shopping later and from there were just going to wing it.**_

 _ **You just don't wing it with a child! Especially a little girl, honestly she not a dog-**_ Sakura stated firmly hands on her hips.

 _ **But don't worry I figure this was going to happen, that's why I brought the caviler. You feel these out and I'll meet you at the exit. Ok, see ya!**_

 _ **But, but, Sakura I…..Ha I just can't win. I must be getting older.**_ [Hn, a dad huh, yeah right]

Several hours later…

Kakashi and Rana were ready to leave.

 _ **Do you have everything?**_

 _ **Yes, sir!**_

 _ **Okay kid lets go.**_

 _ **Yeah! Is your house far, is it small or big, do you have a bathroom, do you have pets, I like dogs, do you like dogs, mmhmmm.**_

 _ **Rana please one question at a time-**_ Kakashi said while covering her mouth. _**But to answer one of your questions, my house is far but on the edge of town. There's a stream I like to got to for fishing, I'll take you there some time.**_

 _ **A stream I can handle that, yes. Are there flowers there.**_

 _ **Well a few wild but I don't know the names of them all.**_

 _ **I'll help you name them, mama always let me get the plants.**_

 _ **Ok, let's do that tomorrow. Say goodbye to everyone.**_

 _ **Bye hospital people. I love you!-**_ Rana waved merrily.

 _ **Well first things first we need to get you some supplies.**_

 _ **Okay where do we go for that?-**_ Rana questioned.

 _ **Well I was thinking-huh?**_

Humph- _ **Hey why you stop?**_

Outside the hospital were 6 of Konoha's strongest women and wives: Ino, TenTen, Temari, Kauri, Hinata, and Sakura.

 _ **Am, oh, what, why?-**_ Kakashi asked dumb founded.

 _ **Didn't I tell you that shopping for a girl would take some strength-**_ Sakura grinned.

 _ **Well yeah but I didn't know you meant this?**_

 _ **Come on Kakashi this is going to be fun and you don't expect a man to understand shopping for girls do you?-**_ Ino smiled hands on her hips.

 _ **Besides with you buying this is going to be fun!-**_ Temari grinned deviously.

 _ **Ma, well it looks like I don't have a choice, but you might want to ask the person receiving if their okay with it.**_

All eyes turned to Rana. _**Hm-**_ face covering around Kakashi's leg.

Turning and patting her head- _**Don't be afraid I'm going with you and these women are very friendly, some have kids your age too.-**_ Kakashi smiled.

 _ **Ano, hello my name is Rana. Its nice to meet you aunties-**_ Rana shouted, eyes filled with determination.

[Mm, huh, whats that killing intent]-he thought.

 _ **AUNTIES-**_ Ino, Temari, Sakura, TenTen, and Karui stated maliciously. Crouching down to Rana's height- _ **Now child were not aunties call us onee-sama-**_ Ino smirked while patting her head.

 _ **Huh, but your too old to be onee-sama's? And that's starting to hurt, you're a really strong lady.**_

 _ **Um if you don't mind I see a really cute shop that we can go into, ok everyone-**_ Hinata stated firmly.

[Oh Hinata, thank you for being the voice of reason]- Kakashi thought saying a silent thank you to her. Hinata only smiled receiving the message as the wife of the Hokage one has to know how to break up a fight.

 _ **Yes Lady Hinata-**_ they said in unison.

 _ **Kakashi why were those ladies mad? Did I say something wrong?-**_ Rana asked innocently.

 _ **No, well you'll understand when your older-**_ Kakashi chuckled.

 _ **Hmm?**_

2 HOURS LATER

 _ **Man, I'm beat. Please no more shopping.-**_ Kakashi begged on an outdoor bench at a fish cake shop. _**Ma, I've been in two great wars, been the 6**_ _ **th**_ _ **Hokage and took on Mandra but nothing is worse than this.**_

Littered around him were hundreds of bags from: clothes, shoes, ribbons, hair care products, underwear, coats, and a futon. _**My arms are killing me.**_

 _ **Yeah, I'm tired too can we go home after this-**_ Rana said from Kakashi's lap.

 _ **That's the greatest line I've heard all day.**_

 _ **What's with you two we barely scratched the surface-**_ Sakura whined.

 _ **Yeah and I saw the most adorable make up shop that had nail polish that would be perfect for you Rana-**_ cooed Ino.

 _ **Kakashi these ladies are scaring me-**_ Rana cried hugging Kakashi tightly.

 _ **Well you heard it, no more shopping.**_

 _ **Awwww-**_ the girls moaned.

 _ **You must forgive us Rana some of us don't have daughters and some of us well our daughters are already grown-up enough to shop for themselves. It's just nice to remember how much fun it was when our kids were small and needed us all the time-**_ Hinata smiled.

 **Oh, maybe we can go again next time with mama. Okay, don't be sad everyone-** Rana pleaded with them her eyes growing extra big to prove her sincerity.

 **Awe of course we can do this again-** everyone said in unison. **Group hug-** TenTen shouted.

 **Your squashing me-** Rana shouted.

 **Sorry, sorry.**

 **Gosh does everyone in this place have monster strength.**

 **Come on lets go home. Say thank you to everyone-** Kakashi said bags in hand.

 **Right bye pretty ladies, bye, bye. Did I say it right Kakashi?**

 **Yeah kid that was perfect.**

On the outskirts of the hustle of Konoha, Kakashi and Rana finally made it home. Kakashi had rebought the home him and his dad shared.

 **Now Rana there's going to be some rules for living with me. Rule 1: clean up any mess you make, Rule 2: scrub the tub, Rule 3: You'll be attending the academy while you're here. Do you understand.**

 **Yes sir. Just one question.**

 **Hmm?**

 **What's the academy?**

 **It's a school for those who want to be ninja or pick a civilian trade.**

 **Hmm, we don't have a school. The elders of our tribe teach us. We mostly learn through experience or something-** Rana stated firmly.

[Hmm that could help narrow down my searches for her family].

 **Well this can be explained more in the morning. Let me show you your room. Now my room is down the hall and the bathroom is to your right second door.** Kakashi explained while laying out her futon.

 **Yawn, okay-** Rana rubbed her eyes. It was a long day.

 **Futon done.**

 **Ok! Goodnight Kakashi.**

 **Night Rana. Sweet dreams.** Closing the door.

Settling into his own futon, Kakashi gazed at the moon. [This was a trippy day. Its' been so long since I welcomed someone home. Its nice]

 **Kakashi, Kakashi are you asleep.**

 **Mmm, no why? What's wrong?**

 **Ano, well-** Rana shyly said half her body hidden behind the door.

 **Come on kid get under.**

 **Yeah! I'm not scared ya known, I just want to make sure your not lonely.**

 **Okay thanks. You got enough room?**

 **Yes, goodnight.**

 **Goodnight little one.**

As Rana snuggled closer to Kakashi, a thought passed through his mind. [Oh yeah now I remember the last time I did a pinky promise was with my dad!] As Kakashi and Rana drifted off to sleep neither of them realized the bonds forming not just within themselves but soon two other key players would fall into their world.

Wow, guys I've forgot I had this chapter half done. Sorry XOXO 😝. So, thanks again for reading, give me a comment, subscribe to my story. I love you guy's bye!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys another chapter coming at ya! Okay people here is where we get into the heart of the story. Enjoy my OC's please! Majority of characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Dall-Young Lim from Freezing. Seriously you guys should check that series out. Now enjoy the show.

" _ **Talking"**_

[inner thoughts]

#Text message#

The rays of the morning sun drifted into Kakashi's room, but he was none the wiser. He and Rana had spent the entire day on their feet and both deserved a much-needed rest. Too bad the rest of the world didn't care.

 **YO KAKASHI DON'T LET THE MORNING PASS YOU BYE. YOU MUST EMBRACE THE DAY WITH YOUR YOUTH-** Guy shouted from the entrance door. **YO KAKASHI, MY ENTERAL RIVAL YOU HOME? HEY CAN, YOU HEAR ME? DON'T STAY IN BED ALL DAY. YO KAKA**

 **Would you be quiet! -** Kakashi yelled.

 **Yo, what's wrong with you? Woke up on the wrong side of the bed? And what's that in your arm?**

 **Huh? Oh this is Rana. Remember the girl form the river.** While running toward the door Kakashi accidently scoped up Rana mistaking her for a weapon. Once a ninja always a ninja.

 **Well I'll be so it is. She looks so much better. I didn't know you took her in though?**

 **Sigh, Gai let's not talk about this outside, come in I'll make breakfast. Rana wake up time to eat.**

 **Mmm, Hai. Yawn.**

 **Go wash your face.**

Several minutes later….

 **Well your turning into quiet the parent Kakashi.**

 **Shut-up Gai. She's staying with me till I find her mom, BTW I'm need your help.**

 **Sure, I got nothing to do today.**

 **Great, Rana time to eat.**

 **Hai!** Walking toward the table Rana was dressed in a simple battel kimono with wolf paw print patterns around the edges.

 **Rana say hello to Might Gai, he was with me the day I found you.**

 **Hello-** Rana said shyly.

 **Hello there ojo-sama. I see you made a fabulous recovery. The power of youth burn brightly through your veins!**

 **Huh?**

 **Don't worry he may seem strange but he's a loyal friend. You could learn a lot from him. Now eat up.**

TOGETHER- **Thank you for the food.**

After breakfast…

 **So Rana as I said yesterday one of my rules is that you have to attend the academy. Remember?**

 **Yes.**

 **So, I'll drop you off today.**

 **Okay. I'm going to clean up and get ready wait for me-** Rana said excitedly

 **The academy huh, you think she's ready for that. I mean she's not even a resident here.**

 **I know Gai but I got the okay from the Hokage and until I find her mom I want her to be busy-** Kakashi stated firmly.

 **Well nothing like learning the basics my friend. I'm sure Rana's flame will burn as brightly as ours when we were students! -** Gai posed.

 **Wow Gai I can see the flames behind you. -** Kakashi sweat dropped.

 **I'm ready! -** Rana yelled.

 **Hai! Coming, coming.**

Rana still in her wolf kimono decided to wear the jacket that she was found in, along with a feather at the end of her braided ponytail.

 **Rana I thought your jacket was destroyed-** inquired Kakashi.

 **When you left the hospital Sakura-obasan brought it to me and some of the ladies in the hospital help me fix it. They even gave me this feather hair pin, isn't it cute-** Rana spun proud of her outfit.

 **Hm, very cute you'll be the prettiest in your class. Right Gai?**

 **You bet the vision of youth!**

Rana blushed seven shades of red- **Wwwe need to go, come on boy's march-** Rana yelled running out the door.

 **Rana**

 **It's the opposite direction.**

 **I know that-** Rana yelled going left instead of right.

 **Hahahaha-** both Gai and Kakashi bursted into laughter.

Several minutes later…

Rana and Kakashi stood in front of a red building, the words Academy etched into its massive wall.

 **Well this is it, you ready for your first day Princess-** Kakashi eye smiled.

 **What if the other kids don't like me-** Rana spoke softly, eyes firmly glued to the entrance doors. Even thou her eyes spoke with determination, there was a small amount of hesitance as well.

 **Listen Rana-** Kakashi crouched down to her level- **You may not be from here and your stay here may only be temporary, but while you're here take these words to heart. Those who neglect the mission are scum but those who leave their comrades behind are worse than scum.**

 **Huh?**

 **What I mean is that I want you to find friends, friends who will never leave you. They don't have to be a lot, just a few that will stick with you through anything and will always have your back-** he smiled.

 **Okay I will, pinky promise-** her eyes sparkled with determination. Though she didn't really understand all of what was said, she knew to trust Kakashi. He hasn't let her down yet.

 **Okay.** As Kakashi watched Rana walk toward the double doors, Rana turned and waved.

 **See you later Kakashi, I love you-** she yelled happily.

Taken aback by her words, Kakashi could only stare as the doors closed behind her.

 **Yeah see you later-** Kakashi said to himself.

 **Lord Kakashi! Good to see you. Huh? Kakashi are you okay, your face is completely red-** Iruka asked concerned for the ex-kage.

 **Huh oh ya its nothng-** Kakashi said and walked away in a daze of warmth.

The end. For now, anyway. This was supposed to be longer but I cut this down. I can't wait for you guys to get to know my OC's there sweet. Anyway, look forward to the next chapter guys. Bye!


	8. Chapter 8

….Hey guys….soooo your probably wondering were I've been? Well there was this thing called school, and work, and you know being tired, but you guys still love me, right? RIGHT?! Dead silence Right…. So on with the story. Majority of characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto of Naruto and Dall-Young Lim from Freezing. Enjoy!

" **Talking"**

[Inner thoughts]

# _Text Message#_

[Okay so I'm suppose to find this principle person], flashback _**"You'll need to go to the principal's office first, then you'll find were your class is.**_

 _ **What's a principle and how will I know what he looks like?**_

 _ **Mmm the principle is like the boss of the academy, you can't miss him. He has a scar that goes across his nose. You'll like him, he was the teacher of the current Hokage.**_

 _ **Oh, okay…What's a Hokage?**_

End flashback

[Sigh, okay Rana your first job is to find this principle person. Easy! Can't be many guys with a scar around here.]

Stopping by the sign that read Head Office, Rana walked in hopping to find the final boss. Unfortunately, Rana didn't fully grasp that if you're from a ninja village there are a lot of people with scars.

[Oh no, there's too many people. Mama where are you.]-Rana screamed in her head. [I'm failing, and I haven't even made a friend]

 _ **Excuse me?**_

[Kakashi won't come to get me if I don't find him]

 _ **Excuse me miss?**_

[MAMA]

 _ **Little girl are you lost?**_

 _ **Huh?**_ Rana turned around to see an older man with a high ponytail and scar across his nose, along with a gentle smile.

 _ **I said miss are you lost?**_

 _ **Ano, I'm looking for the pri-pri-pri the big boss guy here.**_

 _ **Boss guy? Oh, you mean the principle. Well that's me. My name is Iruka Umino and I'm in charge here, what's your name.**_

 _ **I'm Rana Linchen sir!**_

 _ **Oh! You must be the girl the Hokage was telling me about. Well welcome to Konoha and the academy. I'll show you to your class, ok!**_

 _ **Okay!**_ Rana grasped Iruka's hand and followed with him.

 _ **So how do you like it here so far Rana?**_

 _ **Mmm, its good I guess? What's the opposite of good?**_

 _ **Bad. Its funny how you know opposite but not bad? Anyway, you'll be in Mr. Aburame's class or Shino-sensei to you. He was one of my past students, he can be a little strange but he's a great teacher. Well this is class 1-7, if you have any trouble let me know, ok!**_

 _ **Okay by boss man!**_ -Rana waved enthusiastically

"Knocking on the door", _**Come in. Ah you must be the new student, why do I know this you ask, because I'm your teacher Shino-sensei.**_

 _ **Yay ok, HI I'm Rana. Do you like dogs?**_

 _ **Some what I like insects better. Why because I'm**_

 _ **Really, I like bugs! I like ladybugs and jewel beetles. That means were friends!**_ **-** Rana sparkled.

[I never get to finish huh?] _**In any case introduce yourself.**_

 _ **Okay! Hi, my names Rana Linchen, I live in the forest with mama and the elders. I don't know were they are but Kakashi said well find them together. Mmm what else? Oh, I live with Kakashi Hatake, he's really nice and warm. Oh, and I met Mr. Guy he's funny and he talks real fast-**_ Rana giggled. _**And one more thing I'm suppose to make friends today. So, who wants to be my friend! -**_ Rana yelled excitedly.

The class just stared at the new girl, soon laughter erupted. _**Who would be friends with you, you're an outsider. -**_ yelled someone. _**And what's with those clothes it like she's never been to a mall before!**_ The class continued to laugh.

 _ **Quiet, quiet, all of you that's not how you treat a new classmate! Let alone a new comrade-**_ Shino scolded.

 _ **Its okay sensei, Kakashi said I don't have to make a lot of friends just a few that will never leave my side-**_ Rana said with determination.

[Hmm, she sounds like a certain someone I know] _**Okay Rana-chan you can sit right next to…Uzamaki Nowaki. Nowaki-kun raise your hand.**_

Rana searched the crowed for the hand. Walking up the stairs to her seat Rana could hear the whispers of her classmates. _**Oh great the outsider sitting next to the weird-o, what a freak show combination.**_ Rana walked to her desk next to a boy with red hair the color of flames and eyes the color of lavender. Rana was awed stuck. She had never met someone this exotic before.

 _ **Hi, I'm Rana. Nice to met you.**_

Nowaki smiled at her and quickly looked down.

 _ **What's wrong? Can't you talk?**_

Nowaki continued to look at his desk.

 _ **Don't bother outsider, Nowaki is mute. How can someone like him be the son of the seventh Hokage and be such a freak-**_ a boy yelled and the class erupted into laughter again. Sitting next to Nowaki, Rana could see his face blush red and speaks of tears at the corner of his eyes.

[Well this day wasn't going so well]

****************************OUTSIDE*******************************

 _ **Okay class today were going to be practicing Taijutus, since this is mid-semester I want to see some serious improvement.**_

 _ **HAI!**_

 _ **Yosh, first up Shinju vs Sukiyoshi Uchiha.**_

Shinju was big for his age; his family ran a successful meat packaging plant. The daily heavy lifting of dead animals could do wonders for the body. Shinju was the ring leader in calling Nowaki names in class and calling Rana an outsider. His word was basically law.

[Hmm…doesn't look like much to me plus his stance is wide open for attack]-thought Rana.

His opponent Sukiyoshi was half Shinju's size. His features so delicate he looked like a girl more than a boy.

[Uchiha, Uchiha, that was the name of the lady who took care of me in the hospital. That must be her son! They have the same eyes expect his are a darker green]

 _ **Ready…Begin!**_

Shinju lunged at Sukiyoshi with palm thrust hoping to knock him outside the ring. Sukiyoshi dodged out the way and sweep his legs underneath Shinju, causing him to collapse. Sukiyoshi jumped in the air with a mighty " **Cha** " and slammed his fist into the ground just inches away from Shinju's head.

 _ **And the winner is Sukiyoshi!**_ The class erupted into applause, the girls screaming his name.

 _ **Heh, you just got lucky, I'll beat you next time.**_

 _ **Whatever you say dude.**_ And both walked out the ring.

 _ **Next Nowaki vs Kuze.**_

A boy with a toothpick in his mouth stepped up, he was also part of Shinju's group who loved to make fun of Nowaki. He comes from a 6th generation of teachers, but he aims for more.

 _ **Ready…Begin!**_

 _ **Come on Uzumaki show me what the seventh and Hyuga taught you.!**_

Nowaki got into a stance Rana was unfamiliar with and raced toward Kuze. " _ **Ha… ha… ha"**_

Nowaki thrust his palms at him Kuze dodging each with ease.

 _ **Oh man your pathetic. Time to eat dirt loser!**_ Kuze came with a right hook and delivered a kick to his stomach knocking him out of the ring.

 _ **And the winner is Kuze!**_

 _ **Heh, like there was ever any doubt.**_

 _ **Cough, cough, cough.**_

 _ **Man, you really are pathetic. You're a disgrace to the Hokage name-**_ Kuze spat.

Nowaki looked up tears ready to come out.

 _ **Hey! Stop picking on him!**_

 _ **Who said that? -**_ Kuze demanded. Rana marched over to him.

 _ **Hmm, well, well, well the outsider is sticking up for the freak? Why don't you go back to whatever rock you came from outsider?**_

 _ **#1 the names Rana. #2 I would go back home if I could, but I can't. And # 3 what did he ever do for you to pick on him like that! -**_ Rana demanded.

 _ **Tell you what freak, if you can beat me at Taijutus I'll tell you.**_

 _ **Your on! One more question…What's Taijutus?**_

The entire class falls to the floor.

 _ **Aw man you really are an outsider.**_

 _ **That enough. Rana Taijutus is a form of fighting. Its what ninja's use in hand-to-hand combat-**_ Shino-sensei clarified.

 _ **Oh? Why didn't you just say so? Bring it on meanie.**_

 _ **Rana if your unaware of what Taijutus is you may sit this out.**_

 _ **No way once I throw down a challenge I never back down!**_

[Wow now you really remind me of him]-Shino thought.

 _ **All right but because Kuze already went you'll have to take on someone else.**_

 _ **I'll do it.**_ Up stepped Ami a girl from a wealthy family, her family hit it big in shipping. Snobs like no other.

 _ **I'm the top ranked female in our class, if you can beat me Kuze will be next, but I highly doubt that. Judging by your clothes you must have been raised with farm animals-**_ she laughed.

 _ **You can insult me, but DON'T YOU DARE insult the clothes of my ancestors-**_ Rana sneered with rage.

 _ **Enough you two settle it with your fist.**_

 _ **Yes sensei!**_

 _ **Ready…Begin!**_

Ami leaped into the air her movements fluid like the kanji she was named after.

[Dodging seemed to be her only skill. What a shame] thought Rana.

 _ **You can't hit what you can't see.**_ Her leaping and flips increasing. Rana only stood her ground in the center.

 _ **Hai to scared to move! I don't blame you an outsider wouldn't understand such elegance-**_ Ami laughed.

 _ **I got it!**_

 _ **Huh what are you talking abou…**_ BOOM. Rana caught Ami square in the jaw and sailed outside the ring. The whole class stun.

 _ **Wha what did you do freak-**_ Kuze yelled.

 _ **Its basic dude.**_

 _ **What did you say Sukiyoshi-**_ Shinju sneered.

 _ **All one must do is follow Ami's steps and you can beat her instantly. She never changes her routine in her leaps. I'm surprised no other girl figured that out yet.**_

 _ **Hehe, well she isn't bad if she changed her style up. It would have been harder right Nowaki.**_

The whole class turned to him.

 _ **I mean you were following her moments pretty easy, I saw you out of the corner of my eye. If it had been you against her I don't think it would have taken as long-**_ Rana clapped Nowaki on the back smiling at her observation.

 _ **So, what do you say Kuze, you next? -**_ Sukiyoshi said. [Inner Sukiyoshi: Aw yeah finally someone brought that bitch down way to go new girl, cha!]

 _ **Grr, your dead outsider-**_ Kuze charged at Rana. _**Take this! -**_ arm slung back ready to punch.

BOOM! The ground cracked in half, rock pillars jagged into the air. Kuze's body found on top of the tallest pillar. As the smoke cleared Rana's fist was still on the ground.

 _ **Hmm,**_ blink, blink, _**Hehe did I do that?**_

 _ **Okay I think that's enough for today, lets go back inside everyone-**_ Shino stated. [I have to report this to Iruka immediately]

 _ **Dude what are you? -Sukiyoshi chimmed in.**_

 _ **Hm, isn't it normal for people to fight like this.**_

 _ **Ah the only two people who can crack the ground like that are my mom and sister when their super pissed.**_

 _ **Really, it's pretty standard were I'm from.**_

 _ **Is that so?**_ [Seriously girl what the hell is wrong with you, CHA!]

Tug, tug

 _ **Hmm what's wrong Nowaki?**_

Nowaki pulled out a piece of paper and wrote "were the last one's here we have to go back to class"

 _ **Oh, okay come on you two-**_ Rana grabbed both Nowaki and Sukiyoshi and dragged them into the building.

*****************************End of the day************************************

BELL RINGING

 _ **Okay class its time to head home. Study the material from today, why because there's a test…**_

 _ **Okay sensei, bye-**_ The children ran out of the class.

[Sigh, I didn't get to finish my statement again]. _**Rana before you go I have something for you.**_

 _ **Yes sensei?**_

 _ **Here it's a beginner's guide to Konha history. You'll have to catch up with the others in a short time, but this should make it easier. Why is that because I believe in you.**_

 _ **Yeah, okay. See you tomorrow sensei-**_ Rana shouted.

[Hmm History of Konoha huh? Hmm I don't like reading maybe Kakashi will read it to me instead]

 _ **Don't think just because someone protected you that you're not a freak, freak!**_

[Huh] Turning to where the voices were coming from Rana walked down a deserted hallway to find a semi empty classroom. There was Nowaki and those three bullies again.

Nowaki trying to write a response back on his cellphone _#I'm sorry I won't stand out just leave the new girl alone. #_

 _ **Man, your pathetic. How can you be the son of the Hokage and be a mute-**_ stated Shinju.

 _ **Yeah why don't you yell for help like a baby-**_ Ami nagged.

 _ **Your brother and sister are amazing but you? You're just the spare! Lord 7**_ _ **th**_ _ **must be disgusted with a loser, weakly like you-**_ Kuze shoved Nowaki violently.

Rana saw the look in his eyes. He despeartly wanted to speak but something was holding him back.

 _ **Hey, I told you to stop picking on him-**_ Rana stormed into the classroom, shielding Nowaki.

 _ **Ah man not you again outsider. Don't you have anywhere else to go-**_ Ami pressed.

 _ **When there's a person in need I make time! Now leave him alone or do you want a taste of my fist again.**_

Rana already n a fighting pose, Shinju and Ami froze, but Kuze was not having it.

 _ **Why are you protecting him? You two boyfriend and girlfriend now.**_

 _ **No, he's my friend! My first friend from here. Kakashi said I must find friends that will stay by my side. Now LEAVE HIM ALONE!**_

 _ **Why you-**_ Kuze roared.

 _ **Sensei I hear voices in hear. I think there's a fight? Hurry!**_

 _ **Tch! You two got lucky, will settle this soon. Let's go guys.**_ Kuze, Shinju, and Ami left from the opposite door.

 **Man, those guys need to get a life. Thanks, Sukiyoshi-** Rana smiled at the door.

 _ **Hmph, how did you know it was me?**_

 _ **I felt someone at the door, figured it had to be you.**_

 _ **Well anyway dude now your going to be the #1 target of those three. Be prepared.**_

 _ **Hey I'm not scared, right Nowaki!**_

Turning to him Rana and Sukiyoshi were caught off guard by Nowaki's tears. Moving to the white board, Nowaki wrote THANK YOU in big bold letters.

 _#I'm sorry you had to be picked on, if you don't want to talk to me anymore I understand#_

 _ **Dude what's your…**_

SLAP! Nowaki was shocked no one had ever hit him before, not even his mother.

 _ **BAKA! If I didn't want to be your friend I'd never had spoken up! Look I don't know why you can't talk but your eyes were screaming for help! You want a friend just as much as me, don't you? So, stop feeling sorry for me for helping you, that's what a friend does right! -**_ Rana finished her voice filled with anger and frustration, that Nowaki valued himself so little. Her mother desperately tried to help her when she was in the river being washed away and Kakashi is helping her find her mother, how could she not want to help others. Nowaki moved by Rana's words cried even harder and hugged her. Smiling for the first time that he had a friend who would want to be by his side.

 _ **Hmph well this is weird? Let's move this love fest else were you two, before a teacher comes.**_

 _ **Oh yeah, come on you two.**_ All three ran from the class out the door, unbeknownst to either of the three Shino and Iruka had heard the entire conversation.

 _ **Well Iruka you were right all along. Thanks for putting Rana in my class.**_

 _ **Haha no problem I felt that she had a certain way about her that would touch others.**_

 _ **Kind of like a certain someone from my generation, huh Iruka-**_ Shino stated.

 _ **Well will have to see first. Watch over those three Shino-kun.**_

 _ **Hai Sensei.**_

 _ ***********************************_ LINE BREAK******************************

 _ **Hey now that were friends I think we should introduce ourselves.**_

The three children playing in the Academy yard waiting for their guardians to pick them up.

 _ **I mean we are friends, right? -**_ Rana inquired.

 _ **You made a big speech about friendship and you're not even sure if were friends. Dude your weird-**_ Sukiyoshi shrugged __[Come on you, of course were friends anyone who kicks ass is a friend to me, CHA!]

Nowaki took out a mini hand-held computer and began typing at a breakneck pace. _#Why don't you start since your new here#-_ Nowaki smiled shyly.

 _ **Ok!**_ Standing up from the sandbox, _**My name is Rana Linchen, I'm 5 years old, I like hunting, exotic flowers, and fighting. I don't like books, any form of studying or anything that keeps me indoors. The person who I like the most is mama and Kakashi. Oh yeah and I'm from a forest tribe.**_

 _ **What's a forest tribe? -**_ Inquired Sukiyoshi

 _#A forest tribe is a nomadic tribe, they have no loyalty to a village or country and roam the world. I read it in a book from dad's library#_

 _ **Wow so you sleep outside and seen the entire world. Dude you're a boss! Hey, you said you had a mom where is she?**_

Rana got quiet- _ **I'm not sure, we got separated-**_ Rana looked downcast.

[Inner Sukiyoshi-Baka, baka me and my mouth chaa] _**Um sorry forget I brought it up.**_

Turning to Nowaki, Sukiyoshi asked- _ **Ok, your next Nowaki tell us something.**_

 _ **#**_ _But Suki you know me well enough?#_

 _ **Tch, dude not for me give it to her CHA!.**_

 _#Oh right well I'm Nowaki and I'm 6, I have a older sister and an older brother though I don't remember him to well. He's off on a journey now. I also have a mom and dad, my mother is really pretty and my dad, my dad is…#-_ Nowaki looked down afraid to continue.

 _ **Your dad is what Nowaki?**_

 _ **Come on dude she'll find out anyway, so you might as well come clean.**_

 _ **Sigh**_ _#My dad is the 7_ _th_ _Hokage#_ Closing his eyes shut waiting for the typical reaction. [You're the son of the Hokage my you don't look anything like him, must get his looks else were, How come you don't have a Byakugan like Hima and Boruto, Red hair were that come from, What a rude child I said hello and he didn't say anything, why are you talking, say something, say something say…]

 _ **Nowaki, Nowaki**_

 _ **Huh?**_

 _ **Hey dude you in there?**_

 _#Sorry, sorry#_

 _ **Hey Nowaki, I have a question-**_ Rana looked him square in the eyes

 _#Yes#_

 _ **What's a Hokage?**_

… _#WHAT#_

 _ **Seriously dude you don't know what a hokage is?**_

 _ **Nope. Why is he supposed to be important or something?**_ [Why does everyone give me that look when I ask a question. I'm not from here]

 _ **Okay leave this to me dude. The Hokage is like the final boss in a video game. He runs the village and is the most important person ever. He's so important that his face is craved into the side of a mountain see-**_ Sukiyoshi pointed.

 _ **Oh, I never noticed. Hey Kakashi's face is there, he really never takes that mask off huh? Well whatever I don't care about that keep talking about yourself Nowaki-**_ Rana smiled in waiting.

Nowaki couldn't believe it for the first time someone wanted to know him the person not his family background. He couldn't believe it!

[Kami-sama please let her be real] Nodding Nowaki continue to write. # _My favorite hobbies are reading, cooking especially for my dad and gardening#_

 _ **Okay next.**_

 _ **Well dudes and dudets the best is always saved for last. My name is Sukiyoshi Uchiha, I'm 5 1/2 , I love my older sister and mother, I have a dad never met him but whatever, and I'm top rookie for Shino-sensei class.**_ Sukiyoshi puffed out his chest, [Yes lowly beings bask in my greatest, Cha!]

Whispering- _ **Hey Nowaki is a Uchiha an important family or what?**_

 _ **Huh, you don't know who the Uchiha are?**_

Shaking her head no.

 _ **Grr where one of the four noble families, our eyes are our top prize, our names alone strike fear in the heart of shinobi everywhere!**_

 _ **Hey yeah you do have pretty eyes now that I'm looking-**_ Rana smiled.

 _ **Tch, whatever just read the books Shino-sensei gave you then you'll know how awesome I am Cha!**_ Sukiyoshi sat down blushing.

 _ **Pfft, hahahahahaha!**_ Soon Nowaki and Sukiyoshi joined her in laughter as well. As the sky turned a red orange color the children continue to play in their own world free of the confides of social standing and foreign relationships.

 _ **Nowaki, Sukiyoshi time to go!**_

Each boy turning running to the sounds of their mother's voices.

 _ **Did you have a good day?**_

 _ **Tch, you know it-**_ spoke Sukiyoshi

 _ **And what about you Nowaki-**_ Hinata inquired. Blushing Nowaki typed # _It was perfect#._

Hinata overwhelmed by Nowaki's smiled fondly at him [He never liked talking about school before] It made her curious as to what made today different.

 _ **Psst, Hinata look-**_ Sakura nudged. There near the swings was Rana the girl that was staying with Kakashi. Both women gave a knowing look understanding as to why the boys were covered in dirt and smiling. They had made friends with her.

 _ **Say goodbye you two.**_

 _ **Bye Rana, bye, bye-**_ Sukiyoshi yelled. Nowaki feverishly waved his hand back and forth.

 _ **Bye, bye**_ -Rana stated from the swing. As the boys turned to walk home Rana shouted with all her might. _**Nowaki, Sukiyoshi lets play again tomorrow okay. Pinky promise.**_

The boys looked at her in wonder. [She wants to keep talking with me again wow]-Nowaki held up his pinky. [Well, well, well knew she couldn't stay away from me, I mean who would. Cha!]-Sukiyoshi also held up his pinky.

 _ **We promise-**_ Sukiyoshi shouted.

 _ **Mmm!**_ Rana's face lite up like a thousand stars happy to have completed her task for the day. As both families turned and walked away Rana couldn't help but feel a sense of jealousy and longing for her own mother.

 _ **Yo!**_

 _ **Huh, Kakashi you came.**_

 _ **I promised I'd get you remember.**_

 _ **I know I'm just happy to see you-**_ hugging his legs tightly.

Patting her head- _ **Did you have a good day?**_

 _ **I sure did, and I even made friends, Nowaki Uzumaki and Sukiyoshi Uchiha-**_ she smiled like a puppy.

 _ **That's great let's go home for dinner. Okay!**_

 _ **Okay!**_

Holding on to his hand Rana rambled on about her day Kakashi couldn't help but feel like destiny was pulling the strings. [Uzumaki and Uchiha huh? Now don't' this feel familiar]. Kakashi couldn't help but smile at the old memories.

****************************VILLAGE OF HOTSPRINGS***********************

 _ **So, what can I get you missy?**_

 _ **Just coffee, black and make it to go.**_

 _ **Well its not often we don't get people who don't spend the night at one of the inns. I'm on a mission to find my daughter. Can you tell me if you've seen a girl that looks like this.**_

Showing the photo to the hostess.

 _ **Sorry miss can't say that I have, not to many nomads stop by here, but if you keep going Konoha village isn't to far. Maybe she's there.**_

 _ **Konoha the ninja village?**_

 _ **Yes, ma'am can't miss it. Here's your coffee I hope you find the cutie pie.**_

As the hostess walked away the mysterious woman took off her hood anger pulsing all over her body.

 _ **A ninja village huh? Rana if your there please stay safe.**_

Getting up to leave Lana's dark aura caused the windows in the restaurant to crack, surprising the other guest.

 _ **Konoha village if you do anything to my daughter I'll burn you to the ground.**_

End Chapter

Well this was along chapter. Do you guys like my OC's! Kya there so cute. The name Nowaki means typhone and I got it from Junjou romantica, Sukiyoshi was just something I came up with. But there mine and I love them. I always picture Naruto having a big family so why not a third child. And Sasuke was always saying that he wanted to restore his clan, so he needs more kids. Seriously how do you restore a clan with just one child! Anyway, reviews are always welcome, along with criticism but no bashing. Don't forget to share and follow me. See you later guys-Peace!


	9. Chapter 9

You guys like me you really like me! "Kiss, kiss, kiss" Shout out to my new followers and those who have added me to their story updates account. You guys are awesome! So, to keep my Untouchables happy here's another new chapter. Again, all characters outside my OC belong to Masashi Kishimoto of Naruto and Dall-Young Lim from Freezing. Enjoy!

" **Talking"**

[Inner thoughts]

# _Text Message#_

 _ **I'm home-**_ Naruto Uzumaki said as he came home. It was a big deal for the Hokage to make it home by 8pm. A new assistant had lost a huge amount of paper work, so he made a shadow clone and left for the day.

 _ **Anybody home?**_

 _ **Daddy welcome home-**_ Himawari called from the living room.

 _ **Hey Hima, your home early?**_

 _ **Yeah that mission didn't take nearly as long as I would have liked. Here a souvenir from Grass Country.**_ Hima handed Naruto a small bonsai plant.

 _ **Wow I've never seen a bonsai with white flowers before.**_

 _ **It's a hybrid of a dogwood and a bonsai.**_

 _ **Thanks! I'll bring it to the office, say where's mom and Nowaki?**_

 _ **She and him are cooking. Oh, you should talk with Nowaki he came home super happy today! -**_ Hima beamed.

[Hmm, Nowaki happy huh?]

Walking into the kitchen, Naruto couldn't help but smile at the sight. His beautiful wife and son working hand in hand.

 _ **Honey welcome home! -**_ Hinata spoke cheerfully.

 _ **Mm, I'm home. Hey Nowaki, I heard that you had a great day at school today?**_

Nowaki looked up at his father shyly, nodding to his question.

 _ **Tell me about it!**_

Nowaki grabbed a pen and paper ready to write it down but was stopped by Naruto.

 _ **No, son I want to hear you talk about your day from your mouth.**_ Naruto gazed at his son hopeful. It had bother Naruto terribly that he couldn't figure out why his son stop talking. If it was a fight against an enemy he would be # 1, but when it comes to understanding his son, he always came up short.

 _ **Please son I want to hear you speak-**_ Naruto asked again squeezing Nowaki's hands as a show of support.

 _ **A, a, ma-**_ "running dash". Nowaki broke away from Naruto toward the bathroom, slamming it close.

 _ **Nowaki! I'm sorry son.**_

"Vomiting noise" Anytime Nowaki tried to talk he'd get an upset stomach and throw-up.

[Son please, just talk to me]-Naruto thought, his head leaning against the bathroom door. _**Sigh, Hima.**_

 _ **Got it dad. I'll take care of it.**_ Hima waited by the door for Nowaki to finish. Nowaki always went to his sister when he got like this.

 _ **I'll be in my office Hinata.**_

 _ **Darling wait! -**_ Hinata called out but Naruto had already closed the door. It pained Hinata to watch her family divided again. First it was Boruto now Nowaki. No matter what she did her boys couldn't get along. At least Boruto he grew out it but Nowaki she didn't know. In his office Naruto started at three pictures of his children. In each photo the kids were happy and smiling brightly.

[Grr, father please give me some advice! I don't know what to do]-Slamming his fist on his desk in frustration. A small letter fell on the floor, addressed from Bortuo, he was coming home soon.

*********************************Uchiha Resident****************************

In another section of town, the Uchiha's were finishing dinner.

 _ **So, I see you made friends with the new girl.**_

 _ **Tch, yeah, she wouldn't leave me alone, so I had to be friends, but its not like I hate it. -**_ Sukiyoshi boasted.

 _ **Really? Sure, isn't because you secretly like her huh? -**_ Sarada teased.

 _ **As if, SHANNARO!**_

 _ **Enough you two Sukiyoshi, I want you to be extra nice to her. She's not from here so make her feel at home.**_

 _ **I know. I'm have to educate her on Uchiha. Could you believe she didn't know how important my last name is to history!**_

 _ **Wow, Sukiyoshi can you be anymore dramatic? Maybe you should be an actor instead of a ninja-**_ Sarada laughed

 _ **Well you have a big butt!**_

 _ **What you say, SHANNARO!**_

 _ **You heard me, CHA!**_

 _ **ENOUGH! -**_ Sakura cracked her knuckles making both kids quiet down. Nothing could be worse then a punch from their mother.

 _ **Anyway, I see you became friends with Nowaki. That's great I always wanted you two to be buddies.**_

 _ **Well he's okay I guess. He's supper smart! He knew that Rana was from a nomadic tribe something in a second. Gotta have him as my study partner. Oh yeah, I think Rana maybe stronger than both of you. She punched the ground and made Kuze and Ami soar through the sky! It was awesome!**_

Sakura smiled her son was never this animated about school. Usually he says it was lame and change the subject, Rana and Nowaki were turning out to be a good influence on him. As Sukiyoshi and Sarada continued to talk, Sakura smiled- [Oh Sasuke hurry home soon!]

********************************Line Break*******************************

 _ **Cannonball!**_ "Splash"

 _ **Hey this is a tub not a pool! -**_ Kakashi sighed exasperated.

 _ **Sorry, hehe. I just love hot water. We rarely get to bathe in hot water.**_

 _ **Oh, really how come?**_

 _ **Because we constantly walk. One time I didn't bathe for a whole week, but don't tell mama I said that.**_

 _ **Your secrets safe with me.**_ "Humming"

 _ **That's a nice song, what's it called?**_

 _ **I'm not sure I just know my dad use to sing it to me during bath time.**_

 _ **Hehe its nice keep going.**_

"Humming"

After the bath

 _ **Come here Rana so I can dry your hair.**_

 _ **Okay!**_

 _ **It's so long!**_

 _ **I know. Mama says the same thing. My hair is straight, but mama's is wavy, I wish mine was like hers.**_

 _ **Speaking of mom, I found more information about your tribe.**_

 _ **Really you found her!**_

 _ **No, not yet. But I found out a location of were the tribe is. Judging by were you floated from it came around Snow Country. They are moving south to warmer climates, possible Ivory or Grass Country. I had the Hokage sent out a scouting team to find them. If were in luck they'll bring your mother here.**_

 _ **Hoary! Thank you Kakashi! -**_ Rana turned and hugged him with all her might. Which was surprisingly a lot because it started to hurt.

 _ **Ma, ma that's enough and besides I swore that I would do all I can to reunite you two.**_ Holding up his pinky.

 _ **Hehe! Oh yeah Nowaki said his dad's the Hokage and Sukiyoshi said the Hokage is the big boss of the village and your face is put on a mountain. I saw your face does that mean you're a Hokage.?**_

 _ **Well more ex-kage, but yes, I was the Hokage.**_

 _ **Wow!**_ "Yawn" _**I'm sleepy would you read to me from this book. Shino-sensei said it's the history of the village.**_

 _ **Okay, get comfortable.**_

Rana snuggled close.

 _ **Ok ready. Right the village was formed when two powerful warring clans.**_

 _ **Stop!**_

 _ **Huh, why?**_

 _ **Skip the boring stuff. Go straight to your page first-**_ she charged

 _ **Um, that's not how a good story starts?**_

 _ **Pleaseeeeee! -**_ giving him the puppy dog stare. Pouting her lip.

 _ **Put the lip away. Okay starting from when I was Hokage…**_ Ask Kakashi read to Rana, Rana closed her eyes and pictured his words in her mind battles and comrades all coming together to form this village, their home. She was proud to know someone so amazing but in the deepest part of her mind Rana also saw her mother and Kakashi walking hand in hand through the village. Just like a picture-perfect family. Well one could dream, right?

End Chapter

Yeah, this chapter was short, I know. But hey Rome wasn't built in a day. There will be more to come. Especially with Rana, Nowaki and Sukiyoshi. I just love these cutie pies! Again, don't forget to follow my story and leave a comment. I love reading reviews so don't be shy if its just a simple hello.

My character descriptions

Rana Linchen

Age: 5

Race: Unknown

Country of Origin: Unknown, born in a nomadic tribe

Likes: Mother, Kakashi, dogs

Favorite food: Birds nest soup

Dislikes: Studying, indoor activities, mangos

Dreams: "To be strong like Kakashi and beautiful like my mama"

Physical features: Long black hair tied in a side braid, with a feather on the end

Nowaki Uzumaki

Age: 6

Race: Uzumaki clan and Hyuga descendant

Country of Origin: Fire Country, Konoha Village

Likes: Cooking, gardening, reading, pet fishes

Favorite food: Shabu-Shabu

Dislikes: Talking, crowded areas, ramen

Dreams: "To be useful to my family"

Physical features: Red hair, lavender eyes, two whiskers marks on each cheek, ahoge in the middle of his hair

Sukiyoshi Uchiha

Age: 5 ½

Race: Uchiha clan

Country of Origin: Fire Country, Konoha Village

Likes: Sparring, strategy games, secret base, birds

Favorite foods: Rainbow trout

Dislikes: Studying, Inojin, Rules

Dreams: To restore the pride to my clan

Physical features: Long black bangs (think Yoh from Shaman King), jade eyes, multicolor headbands like his mom.


	10. Chapter 10

What's up 2018 this your girl the UNTOUCHABLE QUEEN! I know, I know you guys I already see the faces. Listen honey there is this thing called school that has taken all my time. I mean its my last semester people. Cross you fingers I'll be a nurse in May! Anyway, enough about me let's get into the story, again all characters outside my OC's belong to Masashi Kishimoto of Naruto and Dall-Young Lim from Freezing. Enjoy!

" **Talking"**

[Inner thoughts]

# _Text Message#_

[O' no I'm late! Stupid alarm clock!] Nowaki thought. [How did I manage to toss my alarm on my bookshelf. Mom and Hima-nee-chan are already gone.] Nowaki raced downstairs to see his bento already made with a note from his parents. "Have a good day today I made extra just in case you want to share with your friends, LOVE MOM!" Blushing at how his mom still writes him notes, Nowaki took his lunch and ran out the house, just stopping short of the gate. [Oh yeah, Rana said she liked exotic plants. I wonder if she's ever seen a blue rose?] Plucking one from the garden and tucking it into his bag Nowaki raced to the Academy; for the first time since starting looking forward to school.

 ********************************Line Break****************************************

Managing to make it to class before the bell, Nowaki headed to his normal spot atop of the class. He always enjoyed high places and being at the top aloud him to look at everyone in the class. Unfortunately it also made him the target of bullies.

 **Well, well, well guess who decided to show up and look he's alone. -** Kuze jabbed. **The runt of the Hokage litter. I told you that she didn't want to be around you; your just meant to be alone.** He continued Ami and Shinju egging him on.

Nowaki only glared at the trio, closing his eyes [NO, yesterday was real. Rana and Sukiyoshi were real friends to me.]

 **Hey you in there mute I'm talking to you!**

Opening and glaring at Kuze and his gang Nowaki rose from his seat fist balled up.

 **Hey guys get a look at this the freak is mad. What you goin to do freak, tell your dad on me? Oh, wait you can't talk-** Kuze laughed along with his gang.

 **He may not but I can!** \- Sukiyoshi stated from the door. If looks could kill Sukiyoshi would have committed mass murder.

 **Su-sukiyoshi it isn't what it looks like!-** Ami pleaded.

 **Dude don't make yourself look stupid, it be to easy. -** Sukiyoshi said while walking to the top of the class. **Yo Nowkai this seat taken?**

Nowaki snapped out of his stuper shaking his head no.

 **Great.** Slapping his bag on the desk he pulled out his chair. **Yo, dude sit down class is about to start. You three, GET LOST!-** Sukiyoshi commanded.

Ami tears in her eyes ran down the stairs to her seat. Shinju looked at her back and ran to her. **GRR, Sukiyoshi your #1 on my list now too, along with the freak and the outsider.**

 **Yeah, yeah get lost fish breath.**

The class erupted into laughter.

 **Hmph-** Kuze marched to his seat next to his gang.

 **Nowaki dude you looked ready to hit him bout time** [Its about time man grow a pair and knock that asshole clean across the floor, CHA]

Nowaki blushed, he took out his notebook and wrote _^I thought yesterday was a dream. I'm so glad it wasn't^-_ he smiled

Sukiyoshi had to admit when Nowaki wasn't looking down all the time, he had a beautiful smile that made your heart stop. **Tch, whatever dude anyway where's Rana? I don't see her? You don't think she left the village already do you?**

Nowaki seemed ready to cry, he wrote _^I hope not at least not yet!^_

As Shino-sensei came through the door there was still no signs of Rana.

 **Inuzuka Kai?**

 **Here!**

 **Inzuka Rai?**

 **Here!**

 **Linchen Rana?**

 **Rana Linchen? Is she absent already? Does anyone know where Rana-chan is?**

The class was silent. **Maybe the outsider finally got the brains to go home-** Shinju stated. **It's not like she belonged here anyway, who cares-** Ami seconded. **Yeah maybe she ran away…** BOOM, CRASH!

"Breathing hard", **Here sensei, here! -** Rana yelled. **Huh, what am I sitting on?** Looking down between her legs was Kuze. **OH my bad? I didn't angle the landing well. Hey, Kuze you alright? Sensei Kuze needs to go to the nurse's office I think he's passed out. Huh, what's everyone looking at?**

 **Hmm, right Ami, Shinju take Kuze to the nurse's office.** Both students took there very unconious friend out the class. **Rana-chan care to explain?**

 **Well I got lost on the road of life, hehe.**

Collective sweat drops.

 **In any case take your seat.**

(whispering) **Hey guys sorry, I'm late.**

 **Cha, dude what was that?**

^ _Yeah, I've never seen anyway crash through a building before, expect on cartoons^_

 **Hehe, I'll tell you during lunch.**

 *****************************BELL RING*****************************************

 **Okay class lunch time!**

 **FINALLY, I'm starved. -** Rana exasperated. Growing up in the woods one didn't have to sit for very long, so it made Rana get the wiggles every time.

 **Dudes lets go by the water fountain it has the best shade.** After gathering around the cool shade of an oak tree, Rana finally explained why she was late

 **************************************FLASHBACK******************************

 **Mmm, what time is it?** The morning rays hitting Kakashi's face. **8:30, (yawn) ok…8:30! Oh no Rana your late!**

 **What? -** half sleep.

 **Grr why didn't the alarm go off?**

(Yawn) **Oh it did, I shut it off-** Rana spoke through half lidded eyes.

 **YOU WHAT?**

 **I tried to wake you, but your sleeping face was cute, so I wanted to sleep more too-** she smiled.

 **Ok, remind me to yell at you when you come home. Right now, its time to motor your late.**

Throwing on clothes, Kakashi picked Rana up and bolted out the door. Jumping from building to building [Aw man what I wouldn't kill to have my Sharingan back].

 **Kakashi I see it, the doors are closed we won't make it!**

 **Oh yes we will! Rana tuck into a ball: 1,2,3-** Kakashi gathered chark into his hands and threw Rana toward the only open window.

 **WEEE!-** Rana screamed. CRASH, BOOM, CRASH

[Well at least she made it]-Kakashi shrugged and went on his marry way.

 ****************************END FLASHBACK************************************

 **The end-** Rana boasted. Nowaki and Sukiyoshi could only stare wide eyed at her.

[This girl is insane and that Kakashi guy too, CHA]

[I wonder if my dad could do that, it sounds fun?] _^Well I'm glad you made it. I was afraid you had left the village without saying goodbye^-_ Nowaki wrote shyly.

 **Huh? Even if I did leave you don't you think I wouldn't have hunted you guys down and told you. What kind of friend do you take me for-** Rana demanded, glaring at Nowaki.

 _^NO, NO, its just after yesterday I thought it was a dream, that you being my friend wasn't real^…_ PINCH…

 **NO-WA-KI, stop saying that! You're my first friend I want to get to know you, both of you.**

 **Yeah dude enough of the melodrama were friends, CHA.-** Sukiyoshi shurged.

Smiling and nodding at Rana and Sukiyoshi, Nowaki pulled out his lunch.

 _^If you guys would like would you like to share my lunch. Its nothing fancy just left overs^_

 **Crap! I forgot my lunch, thanks Nowaki-** Rana grinned. (BLINK, BLINK) **Nowaki your lunch is amazing its like a professional made it! Try some Suki.**

 **Ok,** (MUNCH, MUNCH) **Dude delicious tell your mom she's awesome in the kitchen, CHA.**

 _^Oh, I made most of this last night for dinner, my mom made the eggs though^_ -blushing.

Staring at him Rana and Sukiyoshi gave each other a knowing look.

 **Dude your going to make one hell of a bride!**

 **I second that, you should be my wife-** Rana stated through a mouth full of food.

Blushing 50 shades of red, Nowaki wrote _^Me a bride, if you think I'm good enough then I'll make lunches for both of you tomorrow.^_

 **Kyaa, Nowaki I love you!-** Rana hugged him. Sukiyoshi not wanting to be left out also hugged him.

 **Second on that dude,** [Cha! Free food, Nowaki I'd marry you in a second for this kind of meal, CHA!]

Unbeknownst to the three friends a certain Hokage was watching there display with tears in his eyes. **Oh, Nowaki.**

 **Peeping now Naruto?**

Surprised, Naruto turned to see his old teacher Kakashi. **Kakashi-sensei it's not what it looks like.**

 **Ha-ha, ma, ma, I know what you're looking at. Those three make a interesting match huh?**

 **Yeah, I see why Nowaki was happy yesterday.**

 **Hmm?**

 **Yesterday Hima-chan said that Nowaki was happy when he got home.**

 **Yeah, Rana talked on and on about Nowaki and Sukiyoshi. I believe your son found true friends.**

 **If they can break the spell on my son, then.**

Putting his hand on Naruto's shoulder, **don't worry if anyone can help him find his voice its those two.**

Naruto smiled at Kakashi's words, believing with all his heart that they could.

End Chapter

Ten chapters in, thank you so much for supporting my work. I love that my subscribers count is growing. Its currently snowing were I am so I don't know when I will go back to school this week, but I have a test coming up soon, so you probably won't see another update until later. But anyway, again write a comment about this work I love hearing from you guys. Share my story and stay toon. Love you, bye!


	11. Chapter 11

Hey so long time no see! [Awkward silence] "Bowing" Listen, listen I know if haven't uploading in forever, but hear me out. I passed NURSING SCHOOL, and if any of you have gone to college nursing is one of the hardest programs to pass. So anyway, I'm back and missed my UnTouchables. Kisses! So again, thank you for reading and I hope you continue. All characters outside my OC's belong to Masashi Kishimoto of Naruto and Dall-Young Lim from Freezing. Enjoy!

" **Talking"**

[Inner thoughts]

# _Text Message#_

 **Okay class dismissed.**

 **Finally!** Rana yelled

 **Pfft, why don't you like being in class Rana? -** Sukiyoshi asked.

 **Well I like the forest and the outdoors more. Speaking of outside I have yet gotten a good look at this place.**

 _Well would you like a tour this weekend-_ Nowaki wrote blushing at how bold he was asking.

 **That would be AWESOME!**

 **Tch, well I was going to practice but since you didn't know about us Uchiha's I guess I should educate you.**

 **Sounds fun! Nowaki's part not yours**

 **Hmph!**

 **Let's meet by the fountain near the hospital, that's the only place I truly know.** -Rana confessed.

 **Sounds good! -** Sukiyoshi

 _Let's meet at noon-_ Nowaki texted

 **Okay see you guys tomorrow. Bye!**

 **Mmm!** [Maybe I should talk with my dad. I mean I never got to tell him about Rana and Sukiyoshi]-Nowaki thought.

 ***************************Hokage Manision*************************************

KNOCK, KNOCK

 **Come in-** the 7th stated

Opening and closing the door, Naruto didn't notice anyone was there.

 **I said come in!**

Tap, Tap

Hm, Oh Nowaki, what are you doing here?

Bowing to his father. Nowaki whip out his phone, _I wanted to talk with you if you're not busy Lord 7_ _th_ _?_ Nowaki looked down shyly. [Oh Kami, I shouldn't have come here, a course he's busy he's the Hokage, Baka, baka, baka]

 **NOWAKI, SON!**

 **Huh?**

 **I've got time. I'll make any time I can for you. -** Naruto stated touching Nowaki's face.

Nodding his understanding.

 **So, what's up?**

Moving toward his dad's computer. _I wanted to tell you about school yesterday. I met a new friend, her names Rana, and I've also talked with Sukiyoshi. Were both meeting tomorrow to give Rana a tour of the village if that's okay with you and mom?_

 **Son of course you can, just be safe and don't wonder far in the woods, you haven't been trained in survival yet.**

Eyes sparkling Nowaki leaped into his dad's arms snuggling him. It had been a long time since either of them showed this much affection to each other.

 **Nowaki I just wanted to say I'm sorry about last night-** moving Nowaki's face to his. **I just want to help you. I can help the village but not my own family. I made mistakes with your brother Boruto and I swore to him that I wouldn't make the same mistake twice. So, I'll give you some time and when your ready I can't wait to hear your voice again.**

Nowaki was surprised by his father's words; for so long he had been ashamed to be his son, that out of his three he was the broken one. But his dad said that he would wait for him and that made him happy. Smiling at his dad Nowaki turned back to his computer and wrote- _Thanks dad!_ Smiling at his son Naruto raised his fist- **This how I communicate my feelings with your brother!**

Looking at his dad's fist, Nowaki hesitated for just a moment then bumped fist with him. Both Uzumaki's grinned.

 *****************************Back at Kakashi's house******************************

 **So, you're going out with Nowaki and Sukiyoshi tomorrow?** -Kakashi inquired.

 **Yep there giving me a tour of the village-** Rana happily explained. Both were in the kitchen preparing for dinner.

 **Oh yeah! Guess what Nowaki gave me!** Rana ran to her bag and pulled out a blue rose.

 **Wow that's rare, you must know plants inside and out to grow those-** Kakashi stated impressed.

 **Yeah, Nowaki said that when we find mama he'll let me give some to give her.**

 **Well I don't want to disappoint the son of the hokage now do I?**

 **Hehe!**

 **Now set the table dinners ready!**

{While eating} **So I've got some news. Remember when I said that a team was sent out to find your tribe.**

 **Yes**

 **Well they found some and there coming here to Konoha!**

 **REALLY! And mamas with them?**

 **Well that's the bad part, the said your mother left the tribe once you went missing and they haven't seen her since.**

 **NO, mama will never find me!**

 **Hey Hey, now don't say that from what I gather the elder of the tribe said that your mom followed the river. That river comes directly to Konoha, she's on her way here! Your mothers smart she's coming to find you-** Kakashi reached across the table grasping her hand emphasizing his point.

 **Yeah, my mama's smart she's one of the best hunters in our tribe. She could always find me when I was off playing, even when I went to the deepest parts of the woods-** she smiled fondly.

 **Well now I can't wait to meet her. She sounds amazing.**

 **Na, Kakashi how come your not married?**

 **Huh?**

 **Well I don't see any pictures of you with a lady. Did you every fall in love?**

 **Well? Umm?**

 **OH wait, unless you're into guys like Mr. Gu…mmmm**

 **.finish that sentence! To answer your question I've never been married, I never felt I was worthy of getting married. In any case I've lived a full life so I have nothing to complain about.**

 **Mmm, I'm glade. If you were married I couldn't be here-** she whispered.

 **What was that?**

 **Oh nothing. I'm stuffed let's go bathe. I'll wash your back as a reward for helping me.**

 **Ma ma, I'm lucky!**

As the two went about there marry way a hooded figure was slowly approaching Konoha; bathed in an aura of hate. The hooded figure was ready for a fight.

And were back BITCHES! LOL. Thanks for reading and shout out to all my new subscribers your guys rock I love you so much. Please be patient with me and keep reading. I LOVE YOU!


	12. Chapter 12

Hey ya'll guess what I got…A NEW CHAPTER! So again, thank you for reading and I hope you continue. All characters outside my OC's belong to Masashi Kishimoto of Naruto and Dall-Young Lim from Freezing.

" **Talking"**

[Inner thoughts]

# _Text Message#_

 **MAAAA! Where's my headband? -** Sukiyoshi yelled.

 **In your room, if you bothered to clean it you'd find your things.**

 **Grr, I can't leave until if find it! It goes with my outfit.**

 **Look in your dresser draw.**

 **My what?...** {crash}…

 **Sukiyoshi you okay?**

 **I'm fine! Found it!** Parting is bangs down the middle and sliding the excess over his head with his headband, Sukiyoshi spirted out the door.

 **Sukiyoshi! What about this mess!**

 **I'll clean it when I get back I promise.**

 **That boy his face may be mine but his habits-** looking at the photo of Sasuke, Sakura smiled. **Wait until you get home, he'll be your problem then.**

Racing toward the fountain Sukiyoshi was looking forward to today. [I can't wait to show those two my secret base, then Rana will know just how great we Uchiha's are, CHA] Getting closer, Sukiyoshi spotted a mob of red hair.

 **Nowaki over here!**

Dressed in his normal hoodie and shorts the only difference is that today his hoodie was aquamarine instead of orange.

 **Hey dude, new clothes? Nice great to see you out of that god afoul oranage.**

Shrugging, Nowaki pulled out his phone: _My dad bought it, but today I wanted to wear this since aqua is my favorite color._

 **Tch, in any case where's Rana she can't have forgotten the hospital, it's the first place she came after being found in the river.**

Both boys looked around desperately for their foreign friend with no luck until.

 **Now, Suki, sorry I'm late.**

Both boys turned and stared at Rana. Today she was dressed in a white tank top and short blue skirt with black shinobi heels. Her hair loose and wavy from hours spent in a braid with a tiny braid to the side with her feather hanging from the bottom.

 **Sorry I'm late Kakashi and I got lost on the road of life.**

 _You said that before but what does that mean?_

 **I don't' know but from what I gather it means taking a lot of short cuts and detours. So, what should we do first?**

 **I've got lots of coupons for the game center lets go there first-** Sukiyoshi stated

 **Sure, I've never seen one-** Rana explained excitement written on her face

 **Several hour later**

 **CHAAAA! Stupid game I was so close!**

All three had been kicked out after Sukiyoshi punched the machine.

 _Sukiyoshi you lost, it's a game of chance! You shouldn't have lost your temper!_ -Nowaki scolded

 **Tch, whatever. [** To hell with you that stupid game was rigged damnit, Cha!]

 **Well at least we all got these cool bracelets.** Rana had won a prize at table tennis and got three bracelets: a phoenix for Sukiyoshi, a mermaid for Nowaki, and a wolf for herself.

 _I'm next let's go to the Yamanaka's Flower Shop. Rana you said you like exotic flowers well the Yamanaka's have a wonderful display of flowers and plants._

 **Yay, lead the way.**

Several minutes later

 **Achoo! Dude I hate plants.**

 **Oh, come on Sukiyoshi you don't mean that. Your mom's a doctor she works around herbs all the time-** Rana chased

 **Tch! Hey, look at Nowaki he's so serious.**

Nowaki was fixed on two plants a tiger lily or a frost bush.

 **Hey Nowaki, find something yet?**

Looking up Nowaki came face to face to Inojin. Blushing feverishly, he nodded.

 **Well when your ready come see me at the front, and who's this with you today. Friends?**

Smiling Nowaki nodded and waved for Sukiyoshi and Rana to come over. _This is Rana she's new here and you already know Sukiyoshi._

 **Hi nice to meet you. Sukiyoshi good to see you having real friends instead of hanging around Sarada all the time-** he smiled.

 **Tch, whatever dude, your still not good enough for my sister so keep your freaky ghost face away from her.**

 **Still have the sister complex huh?**

 **Hmph?**

 **Sister? You have a sister Suki-** Rana asked

 **Dude I told you this already cha! Yeah, an older sister she's awesome and I need to protect her from creeps like him. She's going to be Hokage and carry on the Uchiha name.**

 **Wow! She sounds awesome!**

 **Hmph she is.**

 **Whatever kid, Nowaki when your ready you know where to find me-** Inojin said and walked away.

 **Tch, I can't stand him!**

{Tug, Tug} **Mmh?**

 _My mom says that Sarada likes my older brother Boruto and that she's waiting for him to return._

 **Really! You better not tell Sukiyoshi this-** whispered Rana.

 **Hey what are you guys whispering about?**

 **Hehe, nothing.**

{Growl} _I'm hunger lets go get food._

 **Hai! What should we eat?**

 _Hum if you don't mind I made a lunch._

 **Really? Yay! More of your yummy food-** Rana clapped making Nowaki blush.

 **Hmph, well let's go to my secret base and eat.**

 **You have a secret base? Oh, I've always wanted a secret base. We moved around so much I never got to have one.**

Blushing at Rana's exactment. **Dude clam down its not that awesome. [** Hahaha yes praise me more, CHA!] **Lets race follow me.**

 **Several Minutes Later**

In the forest of training post 7.

 **Well what do you think? Nice and shady, plus I can train anytime I want.**

 **Mm looks great. Now let's dig in.**

Nowaki placed his bag on the ground and pulled out a tree tear bento box. _I hope you guys like it._

Rana and Sukiyoshi raised the lid off theirs, it was like looking at a work of art. Rana started to cry.

 **Its so beautiful. I feel bad about eating it.**

 **Yeah dude seriously if being a ninja doesn't work out you should be a chef.**

 _Thank you._

 **Waa, I'm stuffed!**

 **Me too!**

Laying back down the three kids cloud watch for several minutes.

 **I don't want to leave-** Rana stated sadly.

Nowaki and Sukiyoshi could only stare at her, they didn't want her to leave either.

 _What if when they find your mom you ask her to stay here in Konoha?_

 **Yeah, just tell her how great this place is and I'm sure she want to stay here too.**

Shaking her head- **Its not that easy mom hates villages, especially ninja villages. Anytime we passed through one she'd give off the aura of pure hate and I don't know why?**

 _Maybe something bad happened to her in a ninja village?_

 **Yeah but what?**

 **My mom says that dad didn't like being in the village when he was younger because something bad happened to him. People have their reasons, same with why you won't talk Nowaki-** Sukiyoshi explained well looking at the clouds.

 **Well what if my mom married Kakashi then I could stay forever!**

 **Huh?**

 **Okay here me out. I want Kakashi to be my dad, if he becomes my dad then mom and I could stay here and be citizens.**

 **But how are you going to get Kakashi to be your dad; isn't he like 100 years old?**

 **Grr, no and besides there's nothing wrong with being older! He's nice and warm. I'm sure my mom would fall in love with him just like me.**

 **Tch, this is hard.**

 **Yeah.**

 _You know what, lets ask my dad! He's got to know how to make it happen, he is the Hokage. That's got to be part of the job right?_

 **Dude…you're a genius! Operation Hookup is a GO!**

 **YEAH!**

While the children were joyfully excited about there plans a storm was coming into Konoha Village.

 **Welcome to Konoha enjoy your stay! Man, I'm bored. Guard duty is no fun.**

 **Hey, it could be worst, we could be stuck painting-** Sarada stated firmly to Metal Lee.

 **Your right. Huh, excess me you must check in before you can enter-** Metal explained to the hooded figure. The figure did not stop. **Hey hold up! I said stop!** Metal jumped in front of the person.

 **Step aside boy before you get hurt!**

 **Look all you must do is check in with us, simple right.**

 **I said MOVE…** Metal was flown in the air.

 **Hey, you, who the hell do you think you are, Shannaro-** Sarada drew back her fist ready to take this person out but was stopped. The stranger had grabbed her hand and flung her to the side like trash into a building. Bystanders could only yell in fear. Who was this person. Sensing that more were coming the mysterious figure leaped into the air running from building to building.

 **Metal {** cough, cough} **you okay-** Sarada asked concerned.

 **Yeah, who was that?**

 **Don't know but let's inform the Hokage NOW!**

And another one down. Thanks for the review I received on my latest chapter! Keep them coming guys I love hearing from you. Also, I just found out that the app for has audio read and I'm so sorry to those how are audio only, I took out the asterisk because that was annoying. Anyway, don't forget to like this chapter, also if anyone wants to start drawing art work based on these characters don't hesitate just to make sure you give me credit for the names of my OC's.


	13. Chapter 13

Hey ya'll guess what I got…A NEW CHAPTER! So again, thank you for reading and I hope you continue. All characters outside my OC's belong to Masashi Kishimoto of Naruto and Dall-Young Lim from Freezing.

" **Talking"**

[Inner thoughts]

# _Text Message#_

Racing across each building the mysterious figure had only one destination in mind, the Hokage Tower.

[Don't worry Rana, mama's coming!]

 _ **PRIMARY LOTUS**_ **!** Boom!

 **Hai your good. Now try this** _ **LEAF HURRICANE!**_ **-** Rock Lee whirled toward the figure.

 _ **ANCIENT GODDESS OF KALUA-PALM THRUST!**_ -a gust of air shot through her fist into Rock Lee's side just barely dodging it.

 **Man, I haven't seen that since Pain attacked the village.**

 **Lee you okay? -** Choji asked.

 **Yeah. This person is coming your way!**

 **Roger! Okay ChoCho let's go!**

 **Right dad!** _ **NINJA ART: EXPANSION JUTSU.**_

 **He's moving toward the Hokage Tower, we have stop him.**

 **Like duh dad. I'm on it!**

The hooded figure raced toward Choji and ChoCho.

 **Hey, you stop unless you want to get squashed.** Normally that works for anyone once they see and Akimichi, but this didn't seem to faze them.

 **Time to lay the smack down-** ChoCho charged her giant fist swinging down on the stranger. **BOOM! I got you, see that dad!**

 **Good job sweat heart. Let's wrap this up.**

 **Huh?**

The mysterious figure pushed ChoCho's hand off them, using their strength to topple her over.

 **Cho-POW!** Choji was hit straight in the stomach knocking him over as well. Jumping over the giants still racing toward their goal.

 *****Hokage Tower*****

 **Lord Hokage!**

 **I know Shikamaru. Let's stop this person now; Kakashi and Shikamaru.**

 **Right!**

 **What a drag!**

Running with the force of a thousand men the mysterious figure was stopped again by three figures.

 **It's such a beautiful spring day, what's with all the ruckus? -** Naruto asked.

 **Are you the Hokage?**

 **Depends whose asking-** Naruto stated.

The air was thick with killing intent. **Ma, ma why don't you tell us what's this all about**? -Kakashi stated. Signaling to Shikamaru and Naruto to get ready just in case.

 **I'm looking for someone if you hand them over, I'll leave this disgusting village.**

 **Well that's not very nice but who is it?**

Pulling the hood off their head, Kakashi was left speechless. This person was the spitting image of Rana.

 **Rana?**

Well damn that was short and out of know where? So what's the tea with me, I started a new job and I work second shift which to anyone in the USA that the shit position, but whatever. But I love you guys don't give up on me, keep reading! Bye I love you!


End file.
